Ennard the Clown
Ennard the Clown is a character from the game FNAF: The Sister Location, and is also a main character in the fanfiction, The Sister Location: Ennard's Tragedy. He is a main villain and also a crazy humanoid animatronic with one goal, to bargain with human and animatronic lives. Description Former Ennard's former attire consisted of a colorful clown-get-up including a red rubber nose, huge red shoes, and a green and orange spotted party hat. His face is white with cherry red cheeks, blue eyes, and a smiling face. Current Ennard wears a black tuxedo/vest, a white tie, white undershirt, black pants, and black shoes. He carries with him a black and white cane with a small white mask on the top with blue eyes. He has a death white face, short white hair, a Cheshire, maniacal grin, sharp, jagged teeth, and red eyes. Endoskeleton Description (Current) Underneath his animatronic guise, is a combination of a little bit of every endoskeleton of the other animatronics. He has long, razor sharp claws, long and pliable arms and legs, and a very tall form. Compared to a human, he is 7' 30". He has six eyes total, three on his head, and three on his body. Two of his eyes remain in his head, while one is hidden within his hair. History Past Life Ennard once was the sister location company's main animatronic and was very popular with the children and adults alike. But, as the other location (Fazbear's Pizzeria) began to attract more people and even the sister location's customers, the company grew desperate and soon they began to start creating the animatronics, Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy. Soon after their creation, Ennard soon grew forgotten and he began to plot his revenge. The Three Children Incident Personality Once fun and ready to share a good laugh, Ennard has now turned dull and ready to share a good scare. Even though he remembers his old life well, Ennard just doesn't care for it anymore. He now lives his life doing what he now seems to enjoy, enslaving the animatronics and forcing them under his will. Psychotic and out of his mind, Ennard will not stop at anything to escape the awful factory which he has long since called his prison since the incident at his old home. No longer caring about the concerns of others, Ennard treats life as a game, and treats human and animatronic lives as a thing that can be easily bargained with. Though Ennard is a cruel and merciless animatronic, he lives by his own code and thus never cheats on his bargains, and though he often hates himself for his own code, he willingly follows it anyhow. Strengths and Weaknesses Ennard is a very powerful animatronic, possessing the combined might and abilities of each of the animatronics of the sister location. He will kill as he sees it needed and will spare those he sees as useful to his own plans. He has complete and absolute control over Circus Baby and the other animatronics, which is perhaps the result of how three children were killed. Ennard is resolute to his own code, which consists of how he bargains and deals with situations, but in this case, it is his greatest weakness. He never breaks this code, and this leaves him at a disadvantage when making and fulfilling bargains with humans. Quotes Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Characters